


Le cri

by Willia



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Deuil, Grief/Mourning, M/M, OS, grieving jack
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Children of the earth (S03). C'est l'histoire d'une colère. La colère de révolte, la colère de désespoir. C'est l'histoire d'une colère, celle qui mène aux pires folies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le cri

Est-ce que c'est possible d'avoir si mal ?

Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que c'est possible ?

Ça devient physique. Mes yeux me brûlent, mes mains tremblent, mes jambes vacillent sous mon poids. Et ma gorge, oh, ma gorge ! C'est comme s'il y avait quelque chose coincé à l'intérieur. C'est au fond de mon ventre, tapi, innommable, inexprimable. C'est au fond de mon ventre et ça remonte lentement, sournoisement. Ça atteint mes poumons, et ils se bloquent. Ça n'arrête pourtant pas de progresser. Ça se hisse, ça griffe, ça lutte, avide de pouvoir remonter à la surface. C'est dans ma trachée. Je tors la nuque en arrière, terrifié à l'idée que ça atteigne son but.

Ça y est. Ça a franchi ma bouche.

C'est un cri. Un cri terrible, un cri animal. Je gronde, je hurle, je tonitrue. C'est la haine, c'est le désespoir, c'est la révolte, c'est la colère et la bestialité pure. La force des Titans me gagne. Je cogne, je détruis, je rugis. Ma puissance n'a plus de limite. Et puisse l'univers périr avec moi !

Mon corps entier tremble, le monde entier tremble. Je tombe à genoux, et hurle tel le loup affamé de vengeance. Ma gorge m'élance violemment. Mon ventre se contracte, comme s'il voulait expulser ce cri une bonne fois pour toutes. Et le monde hurle, le monde hurle avec moi, à mon anéantissement et à mon amertume.

Le cri se bloque dans ma gorge. L'univers se tait, attendant mon signal pour recommencer à gémir avec moi. Mes poumons protestent. Je ferme les yeux, la mâchoire crispée à m'en faire mal. Mon corps est secoué de tremblements que je ne cherche même pas à contrôler.

Je me recroqueville au sol, la tête serrée entre mes bras. Je replie mes jambes contre moi, pour me protéger. Et puis je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps.


End file.
